


Dear Min

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: I’m writing this in our room, at the W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters. You’re sleeping, with the blanket pulled up under your chin like always...





	Dear Min

Dear Min,

I’m writing this in our room, at the W.I.C.K.E.D headquarters. You’re sleeping, with the blanket pulled up under your chin like always.

I used to watch you sleep in the Glade - did you know that? It sounds kind of creepy, but I did. Those nights, when the dreams kept me up, and all I wanted to do was drown myself. You kept me here, for so long. You saved me, Min. I would sit there, my nails cutting into my palms, and I would watch you, because you were a reminder that there was good in the world, there was something to hold onto, something to fight for.

Look, I know I’m not immune. I know that I’m going to go crazy, that I’ll be crawling around trying to rip out your guts soon. There’s a chance that I’ll be fine, that somehow I’ll make it through alive. Maybe I’ll even get to give you this letter myself, watch you read it while I hold your hand.

But we both know that that’s not likely, is it?

God, Min. There is so much I want to say to you, so much that I will never be able to tell you again.

I know you, Min. I know that if I’m dead, you’re sitting here, and you are beating yourself up because you think that there was something you could do.

Let it go, you bastard! There was nothing, nothing that you could do to prevent this. The whole world was shit, and we were forced into this. You did nothing wrong.

God, I want to say so much, Min. I think that’s my deepest wish, to just have more time, more time to just be us.

But I’m running out of paper, so I’ll keep this quick.

I love you, Min. I love you so damn much. Our memories may have been wiped, but I have the feeling that I loved you before the Maze. Because people don’t just click by chance, Min. They’re meant to be together.

I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way your face relaxes when you sleep. I love your hands, how rough they are, and how gentle they can be. I love your eyes - I never got to tell you that, did I? They’re old eyes, Minho, eyes that have seen everything and still keep looking.

I used to tell you that there was something better out there, remember? You told me I was a fool, that my head was in the clouds, and I laughed. I never realized that…

The world may be screwed up, Min. It’s dark and it’s grim and it is absolutely fucked up. There were times when all I wanted was to die, because surely there was something else out there, something better. But I never realized that all I needed, all I wanted, was right there in my arms.

I am so lucky that I was able to love you, Min. I am so lucky that we were together, that we were us, no matter how short our time together was.

And I’ll always love you. When I finally die, when my body hits the ground, I’ll think of you.

I wrote Thomas a letter as well. Keep him alive, yeah? Be a leader, Minho, like you always are. Fight hard, because you deserve everything. You deserve the world, Min. You deserve to be happy.

I love you. I’ll never stop, will I?

Newt


End file.
